Jacob Black : A Loser
by fandggf3026
Summary: Jacob writes Bella a letter ten years later. He's still in high school and still misses her. Song fic. One shot. T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I do not own The Anthem or Good Charlotte.

Songfic- The Anthem by Good Charlotte

(10 years after Breaking Dawn, Jacob doesn't age so he's still in high school.)

Jacob POV(middle of English class, writing a letter to Bella.)

**_Bella,_**

_Its a new day, but it all feels old. It's a good life, that's what I'm told. But everything, it all just feels the same._

**_Yeah, the rumors are true, I'm still in high school. And you know what Bells? It sucks. I'm a loser here. I'm in English and its so freakin' boooorriinngg. Who cares about English anyways?_**

_At my high school it felt more to me like a jail cell, a penitentiary. My time spent there it only made me see._

_**Maybe I should ditch,ride my motorcycle home, and maybe hunt a little. The window is open...**_

_That I don't ever want to be like you, I don't want to do the things you do. I'm never gonna hear the words you say, cause I don't ever want to, I don't ever want to be you. Don't want to be just like you._

_**Crap teacher's coming...Well he didn't notice the letter but he gave me detention anyway for looking out the window.  
**_

W_hat I'm saying is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up , don't want to be you._

**_This is pathetic right? Writing you a letter? Your parasite will probably trash it before you even read it anyway. Well I just wanted to say that I still love you. I don't give a shit if it's wrong of me or not. Bells, think about it. If our life wasn't a freakin' horror film we'd be together. You know that. _**

G_o to college a university, get a real job that's what they said to me. But I could never live the way they want. _

_**Not that it matters. I gotta go Bella. Don't bother writing back, I'll probably be in the wild. Don't try and stop me or find me. I've decided to just stay a wolf. It's easier. **_**_I hope you and your bloodsucker are happy together with your mutant baby. What is she now ten? I'm not really sure how the leeches age. No offense to you Bella, you're still as perfect as when I met you. Bye Bells. _**

**_See ya never,_**

**_Jake_**

Ok guys! Let me know what you think. It's a one shot for now unless I get requests for Bella's reaction. Please review! Hope you like it!

~ Mellen and Lizzie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- We don't own anything from Twilight. Please review!**

_Dear Jacob,_

_Please don't do anything stupid. I miss you too._

_I know that I won't ever be able to love you in the same way that you love me and I'm sorry. You are my best friend and I don't want to completely lose you._

_Edward didn't throw away your letter becauwe he knew I care about you and I would be really mad if he did._

_ Anyway, I want to see you again. You should come and visit. I know you might not get this but I don't want you to stay a wolf. I know it makes you miserable when you're a wolf for too long._

_My daughter is 16 now and Carlisle thinks that she will stay this old. Her name is Renesmee. About the same age as you right? _

_Anyway, I miss you Jake. I used to tell you everything. I remember when you still had long hair, when I first met Quill and Embry, and when I hit my head trying to ride that motorcycle. Yep, I remember it all. Even the the time I nearly broke my hand while attempting to punch you. _

_But you are so strong with your opinions, you always have been, that you've probably left your dad already.__I know for a fact that he won't be happy._

_ Please,Jake, go home and then ride your motorcycle out here. If you want to, we'll probably be at the "Cullen's" house. My house._

_I meant what I said, I really do care about you. So, if you get this letter, I just want one more chance to talk to you, then you can stay a wolf. I'm sorry again._

_I miss you,_

_Bella_

I tried not to cry while writing this but it's true. I miss hanging out with Jacob. He was and (even if he doesn't know it) still is my best friend. I love him like my brother. I shut my eyes as I sealed the envelope, trying to imagine Jake interacting with my new family. I laughed at the stupid fights he would get into. He would probably complain about how we all smell.

Fresh tears stained my cheeks. I haven't seen Jake in a LONG time. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was pulled into a hug.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Fine," I managed to croak.

He pulled away to look at me but quickly dropped the subject when he saw the letter in my hand. He knows what it's about. But he doesn't care about the wolf anymore, he cares about my feelings. But I'll be alright. I just hope he didn't leave yet.


End file.
